Beautiful, Loving And Gentle
by bigbad-redwolf
Summary: [Snow White/Red Riding Hood Femslash] "Desde da primeira vez que nos encontramos... Eu soube que você era especial. Pele branca como a neve, com os cabelos negros como o ébano e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue. Lembro-me perfeitamente do seu cheiro também... Uma mistura viciante de girassóis, plantas úmidas e morangos frescos, esses aromas sempre me lembram você."
1. Do You Love Me Like I Do?

"Desde da primeira vez que nos encontramos... Eu soube que você era especial. Pele branca como a neve, com os cabelos negros como o ébano e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue. Lembro-me perfeitamente do seu cheiro também... Uma mistura viciante de girassóis, plantas úmidas e morangos frescos, esses aromas sempre me lembram você.

Suspiro.

Os tempos andam difíceis. A Rainha Má quer destruir sua felicidade nem que seja a última coisa que ela faça. Mas desde que você tomou a poção para esquecer-se do seu amor pelo príncipe, eu não sei como ela pretende realizar isso... Você já é uma pessoa procurada por todo o reino e seus únicos aliados são seus amigos anões, eu, minha avó e bem... O príncipe que você não se recorda.

Eu e os anões não sabemos o que fazer. Seu príncipe foi capturado e nem o beijo dele pode recuperar sua personalidade dócil de sempre... Aparentemente a poção que você tomou a faz não só esquecer-se dos seus sentimentos por ele, mas também de quem você é após um tempo.

E esse tempo está correndo e se o beijo dele não quebrou essa poção, só pode significar algo... Ele não era o seu amor verdadeiro.

Sua personalidade está se tornando mais agressiva e facilmente influenciável por sentimentos ruins, e estou começando a pensar que talvez a Rainha Má não esteja tentando te machucar, mas sim a mim... Pois eu não consigo pensar em dor maior do que perdê-la, perder a única pessoa que esteve ao meu lado e me aceita como sou, uma pessoa que não tenta mudar nada em mim... Uma pessoa que talvez eu ame mais do que uma amiga.

_Snow White_, eu preciso que você volte a ser quem você é. Eu preciso de você... Será que você precisaria de mim também? _Ou me amaria da mesma maneira que eu a amo?"_

* * *

– Eu já disse que não tem _nada_ de errado comigo, Red. – Dizia Snow White, enquanto andava em direção da floresta a frente da casa da avó de Red, tal que no momento se encontrava dormindo... Ou muito mais provavelmente, arrumando sua balestra para ameaçar qualquer pessoa que se aproxime de sua residência que não seja conhecido.

– Sim, **tem**! Eu já estou ficando cansada de dizer que você precisa se ajudar. Arrumar um jeito de restaurar sua antiga personalidade e... Restaurar suas memórias com o príncipe. – A voz da mulher da capa vermelha sairá mais falha com a última frase devido o conflito de sentimentos de ciúmes e inveja que envolvia seu coração, algo que tentou engolir severamente enquanto perseguia a outra mulher pela vasta e tensa floresta.

Dessa vez Snow fez uma parada dramática e virou seu corpo para ficar de frente com a outra mulher e assim dizer suas palavras em um tom coberto de uma ferocidade exagerada.

– Sabe... Eu não tenho tanta certeza se você realmente quer que eu me recorde do_"Charming",_ levando em consideração do desgosto que você usou para mencioná-lo. Vocês tinham alguma espécie de rivalidade que não estou ciente? Se tiverem... Por que _raios_ se importa tanto por eu não me lembrar dele? _E daí_ se eu mudei? E se eu gostar da maneira que sou agora? Só porque eu não sou mais tão inocente e _oh-cheia-de-paciência _não quer dizer que eu seja uma pessoa ruim... Eu te aceito como você é, por que você não aceita como eu sou agora? – O tom da mulher de pele pálida e cabelos negros um tanto rebeldes no momento passará de feroz para nada mais do que hostil e tal encarava a mulher a sua frente fixamente ansiando pela resposta dela.

– Porque _isso_ não é quem você é! – Abruptamente respondeu Red, enquanto olhava profundamente nos olhos de Snow... Só que sem a energia acusadora e sim com uma essência melancólica que a levava ter os olhos com aspecto quase lacrimejando. – Eu não me importaria em aceitar quaisquer aspectos ruins de sua personalidade, contanto que fossem vindos de quem você é realmente... Não, você não é inocente, você é uma mulher forte e carinhosa... Você me aceita como eu sou porque você tem um coração acolhedor e uma mente aberta naturalmente. Você é dotada de bondade, bom-humor e coragem! Não há mais ninguém nesse mundo que eu carregue esse tipo de admiração e afeição que tenho por você! – Tais palavras foram ditas com força e com certo desespero pela mulher de capa vermelha.

E tais palavras conseguiram calar e abaixar toda a agressividade que tinha naquela para quem foram dirigidas, pois a partir disso, tal começara a pensar no quão a mulher a sua frente estava desesperada ansiando pela sua _"antiga"_ pessoa e aquilo lhe causava muito mais efeito do que quando o príncipe lutou tanto para fazê-la lembrar-se dele.

Ambas as mulheres ficaram num silêncio intenso por um bom tempo, apenas observando uma a outra... Red em um constante desespero por alguma resposta ou reação diferente de Snow, enquanto esta em questão simplesmente sentia seu coração bater mais a cada segundo que permanecia fazendo contato visual com a tão bela e triste mulher de capa vermelha e cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados, tais que Snow também não podia deixar de notar no quão eles pareciam brilhantes essa noite em especial, a beleza do formato deles intensificava e ressaltava ainda mais o brilho constante nos olhos profundos azuis daquela.

Red fora a primeira a quebrar o silêncio se aproximando um pouco mais de Snow para pousar sua mão delicadamente na bochecha esquerda de Snow, e esta sentirá um tremendo cala-frio percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro por aquele simples toque.

– Por favor, Snow... Prometa-me que irá procurar um jeito. Permita-me ajuda-lá. – O desespero ainda estava presente do tom de voz de Red, ainda que mais moderado do que anteriormente. Mas Snow se encontrava quase não ouvindo o que Red havia dito pois estava intensamente concentrada no toque em seu rosto e nas feições encantadoras no rosto daquela.

Todo o mundo em geral parecia um local minúsculo e insignificante fora do ambiente em que as duas mulheres se encontravam. A noite fria e sem lua proporcionava uma serenidade tranqüila por tal floresta deserta, até mesmo de animais. Quaisquer outros detalhes não interessavam e agora tudo o que Snow consiga pensar era no quanto, talvez... _Só talvez_... Red tivesse razão.

Uma confusão começou a envolver Snow White e sem tirar os olhos da outra mulher, ela aproximou-se ainda mais da mesma e com a respiração um tanto ofegante, disse em tom baixo e hesitante:

– Eu não sei, eu... Não tenho certeza... Eu preciso ter certeza... Eu...

E em apenas questões de poucos segundos após o que dissera, a mulher de respiração ofegante em um ato impulsivo beijará a morena de capa vermelha nos lábios. Os olhos de Red transmitiam no começo choque e surpresa, mas em seguida vieram a fecharem-se lentamente e assim esta acabou retribuindo o beijo, envolvendo os seus lábios nos de Snow com certa intensidade.

Os olhos de Snow que antes de Red retribuir o beijo estavam fechados de modo forçado começaram a relaxar quando sentirá o envolvimento melhorado de seus lábios com os da outra mulher por iniciativa da mesma. Snow podia sentir uma completa mudança no seu interior e finalmente estava em controle de seus sentimentos e de quem ela realmente é novamente, somente pela delicadeza do envolvimento de seus lábios com os de Red, o que fizera sorrir enquanto aprofundava o beijo espalhando leves chupões pelo lábio inferior de Red. Tal que não podia conter o suspiro pelas ações da outra mulher e sem conter a si mesma envolverá suas mãos ansiosamente pelos cabelos de Snow, acariciando lentamente a profundidade deles enquanto permanecia a beijá-la não somente com sua boca, mas com todo o seu corpo. Red sentia suas próprias mãos trêmulas ao sentir seus dedos se misturarem com os cabelos levemente cacheados de Snow e ao longo em que a beijava manobrando seus lábios em um envolvimento constante com os daquele e saboreava seus chupões, retribuía-a com certas mordidas lentas e até um tanto sensualizadas pelo lábio inferior daquela.

E desta vez, o suspiro viera por parte de Snow... Que considerou tal mordida provocativa tão doce quanto saborear uma maçã fresca em um dia quente, isso porque ironicamente a temperatura de seu corpo estava aquecida enquanto os batimentos de seu coração eram exageradamente acelerados. E com necessidade de sentir mais da mulher que afogava seus cabelos e acariciava sua nuca tão sutilmente, acabara envolvendo seus braços entorno da cintura da mesma ao longo em que aprofundava ainda mais o beijo fazendo sua língua invadir lentamente a boca da outra mulher que cederá rapidamente a aquele novo ato. Snow timidamente fizera a língua da outra mulher se envolver com a dela, e a chupou lentamente por alguns instantes para em seguida se concentrar no envolvimento dos lábios novamente.

Em meio de vários suspiros e em poucos minutos que pareciam horas, ambas as mulheres acabaram sentindo seus fôlegos estarem esgotados e Snow, sentindo o fim próximo do beijo que compartilhava com Red, acabará encostando o corpo daquela sutilmente contra uma árvore próxima delas, para em seguida encerrar o beijo com uma lentidão notável.

Ainda com os braços envolvidos na cintura de Red, e ainda com esta se encontrando com as mãos apoiadas em sua nuca e com os dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos... Snow deixava sua testa encostada na da outra mulher, mas mantinha os olhos fechados, ainda sentindo o gosto daquela em sua boca enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Red por sua vez, ainda que tivesse mantido os olhos fechados por alguns segundos após o beijo, foi a primeira a abri-los. Todos os sentimentos que percorriam sua mente eram relacionados à bela morena pálida que agarrava sua cintura com certo desespero. E quando Red abrirá os olhos e observara a mulher a sua frente, ainda que não pudesse ver os olhos desta, ela sentia... Ela sabia que Snow tinha recuperado a própria personalidade dela, somente pelas feições leves e sutis que seu rosto agora apresentava. E reparando nisso, Red pode sentir seus olhos despacharem algumas lágrimas que estava segurando pelo calor da argumentação que tiveram antigamente... Mas que agora poderiam ser descritas como lágrimas de felicidade.

– Você... _Voltou_. – As palavras de Red foram ditas tão baixas que quase não foram ouvidas por Snow. Mas ao ter-las escutado, tal finalmente abrirá os olhos e dera um sorriso largo enquanto sentia os próprios olhos lacrimejarem da mesma maneira que os da mulher em seus braços se encontravam.

– Sim. E eu não pretendo nunca mais deixa-lá tão preocupada. Red, eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito por ter te beijado e por-...

Antes que a mulher pudesse completar a frase, ela sentiu ser interrompida pelo dedo interior da outra mulher que antes tinha as mãos entrelaçadas em seus cabelos.

– Não... Não se atreva se desculpar por isso, Snow. A menos que você não tenha sentido o que eu senti com isso. – Red disse em tom autoritário, mas seus olhos ainda transmitiam a sutileza de sempre.

Snow suspirou para aliviar seus próprios nervos enquanto permanecia observando cada detalhe da face de Red. A maneira como os lábios dela se encontravam mais vermelhos do que o normal devido ao beijo e como os olhos dela brilhavam. Sim, Snow podia sentir o coração daquela bater contra o seu corpo, ela sabia como a mulher se sentia sobre ela agora.

E ela definitivamente sentia o mesmo.

Após mais alguns segundos de concentração nas feições de Red, Snow esboçará um sorriso e distribuirá um pequeno e carinhoso beijo contra o dedo que estava encostado ainda em seus lábios e em seguida respondeu:

– Eu só queria me desculpar por tê-la beijado tão de repente, prometo beijá-la com mais cuidado e ternura... Da maneira que você merece.

Essas palavras fizeram o coração de Red explodir de tantas emoções. Agora ela tinha quase certeza de que estava em algum dos sonhos mais profundos dela... Ainda que na realidade, ela não estivesse em um sonho e toda a felicidade que enchia o peito dela era real e isto a deixava até mesmo um tanto incoerente.

Com as mãos trêmulas novamente, ela acabara levando ambas as mãos para encontrar e segurar delicadamente o rosto de Snow White... A mulher que era sua melhor amiga e uma das melhores coisas que já acontecerá em toda a vida dela. A mulher que havia a beijado e estava declarando ter sentimentos por ela, estava demonstrando isso.

– Então... Você sente? Desde quando? – Red perguntará, quase não conseguindo formar tais palavras sem gaguejar e não conseguindo controlar o sorriso extravagante em seus lábios.

– Eu não posso dizer se me lembro quando comecei a me sentir dessa maneira por você, Red... Mas posso afirmar que é verdade e esse sentimento estava comigo em quase todos os momentos que compartilhamos juntas, e talvez esse sentimento seja maior do que eu sinto pelo Charming, pois você foi a única que me fez acordar para quem sou realmente. Você pode ser o meu amor verdadeiro, Red. Na verdade... Agora, tendo você me tocando tão intimidamente, só me faz ter ainda mais certeza disso. Eu sinto muito não ter mencionado meus sentimentos por você antes... Eu não queria perder sua amizade, não queria arriscar perder-la, eu preferiria passar o resto da minha vida sendo somente sua amiga do que ficar longe de você. – Snow disse com firmeza enquanto sorria para a mulher que tão carinhosamente segurava seu rosto.

Red em um pequeno impulso de felicidade fizera o rosto de Snow se aproximar novamente de seu próprio rosto e assim encostará os lábios nos daquela em um beijo apaixonado e profundo novamente. Só que dessa vez mais cheio de emoção, e com menos incertezas do que o beijo anterior.

Quando elas encerraram o beijo novamente pela perca de fôlego, ambas terminaram na mesma posição, encostando as testas uma da outra, só que dessa vez com a mulher que iniciará o beijo com os braços envolvidos suavemente nos ombros da mulher que permanecia com os braços firmes em sua cintura.

– Eu também não queria perder sua amizade... Mas eu amo você tanto, Snow. Eu sempre quis beijá-la e ser a pessoa que você ama dessa maneira. – Em tom baixo Red comentou enquanto permanecia aproveitando o contato do corpo de sua amada.

– Agora podemos ficar juntas. Podemos ser sinceras uma com a outra. Podemos... – Snow fizera uma pausa do que estava a dizer devido à hesitação que sentirá ao lembrar-se de todas as coisas que estavam a lhe acontecer. A Rainha Má ainda queria fazê-la sofrer, Charming ainda tinha sido capturado pelos homens do reino e iria morrer por sua causa. E todas as outras coisas que a fizeram mal quase a fizeram esquecer-se da bela mulher em seus braços. Tal que reparou na expressão hesitante de Snow e quase como se estivesse lendo a mente daquela completou a frase da mesma com um sorriso triste enquanto a acariciava sutilmente:

– _Podemos encontrar um jeito de sermos livres._

E assim Snow olhará profundamente nos olhos de Red, sorrindo pelas últimas palavras que ela lhe disse. Para em seguida apertar um pouco mais o corpo daquela contra o seu próprio e no meio desse ato comentar:

– Sim, nós podemos encontrar um jeito. Iremos resolver isso. Iremos procurar uma maneira de sermos livres.

– _Só por cima do meu cadáver. _– Dizia a Rainha Má, enquanto observava toda a situação de Snow White com a garota loba contra a árvore da floresta por trás seu espelho mágico dentro de seu palácio sombrio. A Rainha sorria maliciosamente com nova informação de que o Príncipe Charming não era o verdadeiro amor da garota petulante, e sim a bela garota loba. Sim, a Rainha podia tirar um bom proveito disso... E ela não podia deixar de reparar que apesar todo o desprezo e rancor que ela guarda por Snow White, ela não nega que tal tem bom gosto para parceiros. Tendo dois pretendentes com aparências tão agradáveis não é algo para qualquer pessoa.

Mas é algo que a Rainha absolutamente poderia ter também.

E ela iria acabar com qualquer tentativa de felicidade ou liberdade que Snow poderia arrumar. Custe o que custar e seja o que for. _Aconteça o que acontecer_.


	2. Simple Things

Pessoas de toda a parte do reino vieram assistir a execução do príncipe traidor na visão distorcida do Rei George. Príncipe Charming tinha seus olhos azuis claros com um aspecto vazio e ao mesmo tempo ansioso, procurando por algum sinal de escapatória, ou pelo menos alguma chance de poder tentar ver sua amada Snow White novamente, porém o destino não estava sendo gentil consigo. Ele havia a perdido para a poção que aquela tomará para esquecê-lo e como seu beijo não a fez voltar a ser quem era, isso só pode significar que _ele não era o amor verdadeiro dela_. Uma tristeza avassaladora enchia seu interior completamente ao pensar sobre isso.

E com o coração e o corpo doloridos, ele fora arrastado por dois homens de armadura negras e mãos firmes, enquanto ainda havia outro homem vestindo o mesmo tipo de armadura acompanhando-os por trás, observando cautelosamente qualquer movimento ou respiração do príncipe. Aquele que se encontrava em muita desvantagem devido estar também com os braços firmemente amarrados contra suas costas com uma corda de textura exageradamente áspera que o machucava mesmo sob sua roupa feita de couro.

Perdendo a noção de quanto tempo ele estava sendo carregado, ele só realmente sentiu que tais homens haviam parado de andar ao sentir o forte puxão em seus cabelos loiros sujos por trás, o puxão o fizera erguer a cabeça para encarar o temível Rei George, seu _"pai"_. Aquele que com as suas vestias vermelhas com detalhes dourados e expressão indiferente, dissera em tom frio e autoritário:

– Vamos acabar logo com isso. Coloque-o na guilhotina. – Após terem ouvido tal ordem, os homens do reino carregaram o príncipe até o aparelho de corta cabeças, empurrando-o e forçando-o ficar de joelhos, para que o queixo daquele se encaixasse na madeira do corta cabeças. Charming podia inalar o cheiro de sangue não muito antigo no local sem nem ao menos tentar assim que teve a cabeça posicionada para ser cortada.

Aceitando seu trágico destino, mas sem perder a coragem e a força que estava sempre presente no seu espírito, ele permaneceu com os olhos abertos focados no Rei George, que retribuía o contato visual, porém sua expressão fria nunca mudou.

– Nos vemos no inferno, _filho_. – Com o término desta frase do Rei, um dos homens de armadura negra que se localizado segurando a corda que prendia a grande lamina de cortar a cabeça do príncipe, havia começado a desfazer o nó da corda para realizar a tarefa que fora concedida. Porém antes que ele pudesse desfazer um dos últimos nós, foram-se ouvidas uma explosão que chamou a atenção de todos os que se encontravam ao redor para a entrada de uma nova pessoa no local, que com a absoluta certeza queria chamar a atenção de todos dali.

E está pessoa era ninguém mais do que a Rainha Má. Vestindo um de seus trajes pretos, porém justos ao seu corpo. Todo o contraste sombrio em suas vestias só transmitiam a ela um aspecto sensual... E assim era sua essência também, sombria e sensual. A Rainha só parara de andar quando chegou perto do local onde o príncipe estava prestes a ser executado. E antes que a mesma pudesse anunciar o porquê da sua presença chamativa no local, o Rei frustrado com a invasão da mulher, questioná-la-á rapidamente em tom e raivoso.

– Posso perguntar-lhe por que está interrompendo essa execução, Regina? – As expressões do Rei eram dirás assustadoras, juntamente de seu tom. Frustração realmente não combinava com o homem, Regina pensou consigo mesma.

– Ora George, se você não me atacasse imediatamente eu poderia explicar porque estou aqui. – Assim que Regina finalizou sua frase, as feições do Rei vieram a se "acalmar" e tal voltou a possuir a mesma expressão indiferente e fria de sempre. Regina, ao observar isso, abrirá um sorriso largo e malicioso e dera continuidade ao que estava a dizer.

– Bem... Vendo que acalmei seus demônios metaforicamente dizendo, eu posso dizer ao que vim. Pois bem, eu vim para lhe oferece uma generosa proposta. Ao invés de você dar continuidade a essa execução totalmente _sem graça_, eu venho lhe dar a opção de você entregar o seu "querido" filho a mim, para que eu possa fazê-lo sofrer de modo que ele nunca esquecerá e somente quando não restar _nada_ do espírito corajoso e clichê dele, entregá-lo para você matá-lo ou eu mesma realizar isto em seguida. Ele deixou de ser a peça valiosa do meu jogo, mas ainda é uma peça que pode ser muito bem aproveitada contra a minha inimiga. O que você pensa sobre isso? – Perguntou a Rainha Má, que se encontrava agora analisando cuidadosamente as expressões sempre previsíveis do Rei George. O sorriso malicioso nunca sairá de seus lábios.

O Rei, muito interessado na proposta da mulher não tinha dúvidas em aceita-la, mas para ser mais cauteloso, decidiu perguntar.

– Você irá fazer questão de fazê-lo sofrer?

O sorriso malicioso da Rainha Má só veio a se ressaltar com a pergunta do Rei, e ao terminar a risada sombria que contemplou seus lábios por um tempo, ela finalmente respondeu.

– Dou minha palavra.

– Entregue-o para ela. – O Rei ordenou para os seus guardas e imediatamente dois destes pegaram o príncipe pelos braços daquele e o arrastaram da mesma maneira de antes, só que dessa vez somente para deixá-lo ao lado da Rainha Má, aquela que segurou rapidamente e firmemente o braço forte do homem confuso e fraco no momento.

O príncipe tinha um olhar ansioso e após engolir seco, ele olhou incerto para a mulher que o segurava e perguntou-lhe:

– E agora?

A Rainha Má deixou escapar uma pequena risada sombria novamente, só que esta menos prolongada do que a anterior. E após observar o aspecto fraco do príncipe que ainda tenha seus braços amarrados, sorrindo maliciosamente da maneira de sempre e coberta de satisfação pela situação estar indo como ela planejava, ela comentou cheia de um contentamento sinistro.

– Agora nós temos muito para _conversar_, bonitão.

* * *

– Red, você tem certeza que nossa cabana está nessas proximidades? Eu não estou conseguindo me localizar bem nessa floresta. – Perguntou Snow White em tom um tanto alto para a mulher que andava um pouco mais a frente dela. Red estava seguindo os rastros e os cheiros da cabana em questão usando pistas da última vez que elas foram para o local.

– Confie em mim, estamos bem perto. – Responderá a mulher da capa vermelha, tal que estava segurando seu longo vestido para levantá-lo e assim locomover-se mais rapidamente as vezes, mas ainda que estivesse indo mais rápido que a mulher atrás dela, tal sempre estava prestando atenção nos atos e movimentos de Snow para impedir que ela se perca ou alguém se aproxime para machucá-la.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Red, Snow simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em concordância, ela não precisava responder que confiava sua própria vida sem pensar duas vezes a mulher que a guiava e assim enquanto permaneceu a acompanhar aquela, Snow se encontrava mundo de seus próprios pensamentos.

As mulheres estavam procurando um local seguro para ficarem.

Após terem declarado os sentimentos uma pela a outra na noite passada, tais retornaram para a casa da avó de Red e encontraram a idosa mulher lutando ferozmente contra dois homens de amadura. Snow rapidamente reconhecia os homens em questão e tais eram homens enviados pela Rainha Má. Com um pouco mais de ajuda, as três mulheres conseguiram deixar os guardas inconscientes e assim fugiram rapidamente para outro lugar mais seguro.

E o local seguro onde ficaram por um tempo foi a casa dos anões onde Snow White estava antes. Eles, ao perceberem que Snow estava novamente como ela é realmente, voltaram a serem leais a ela e prometeram protegê-la sempre que for preciso. Porém enquanto conversavam sobre os planos de como arrumar a situação, viera novamente em questão o fato de que o Príncipe Charming havia sido capturado pelos homens do reino dele e que ele iria ser executado na tarde seguinte. Isso deixou um aperto no coração de Snow e vários outros tipos de sentimentos ruins no coração de Red.

E o que fora decidido foi que os anões iriam tentar salvar o Príncipe sozinhos. E por mais que Snow tenha insistido para fazer isso junto deles, todos os envolvidos concordaram em ter o mesmo sentimento ruim de que os homens do reino da Rainha Má ainda estivessem firmemente a procura dela e que seria melhor ela deixá-los fazer isso sozinhos, porque facilitaria a entrada deles e ela permanecia segura ao lado de Red e a avó dela.

Durante o começo da manhã, até mesmo antes do sol nascer, os anões partiram para tentar salvar Charming da execução. E não muito tempo depois, outros homens enviados pela Rainha Má haviam encontrado a casa dos anões aonde Snow White se encontrava, e após outra batalha mortífera, dessa vez os homens acabaram mortos pela balestra da avó de Red.

Dedicadas a arrumar uma maneira mais eficiente de esconderem-se dos homens do reino, a avó de Red pedira que elas se separassem e ficassem escondidas na cabana segura que elas conheciam. A idosa mulher iria voltar para o local original onde vivia para arrumar mais armas e iria tentar fazer de tal local mais seguro com a ajuda de outros aliados dela e iria mandar um sinal para Red assim que realizasse isso.

Sabendo que não importa o quanto insistisse para sua avó fazer outra coisa se não o que ela sugeriu Red simplesmente a abraçou fortemente e pediu para aquela tomar cuidado, e disse-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Snow não podia parar de sentir-se culpada por envolver duas mulheres tão corajosas e fortes para ajudá-la a sobreviver e assim que ela e a Red começaram a seguir caminho para a cabana delas sozinhas, a mulher que ainda sentia-se demasiadamente culpada, também se sentia amada e protegida. Red parecia tão determinada em protegê-la e cuidar dela, sempre atenta a todos os sinais e sons que as cercavam. Snow as vezes observava-a inalar sutilmente os cheiros propiciados pela floresta que exploravam, e em outras vezes Snow voltava a lembrar do beijo que elas compartilhavam na noite passada e observava involuntariamente os lábios rosados da atenta mulher da capa vermelha e cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados, que no momento tinham um aspecto sujo e conturbados por terem sido puxados durante as batalhas contra os homens do reino da Rainha Má. Lembrar desse detalhe encherá seu coração de tristeza... E mais culpa do que anteriormente.

– Sabe... Nesse ritmo você irá ficar tão coberta de culpa a tal ponto que acabará explodindo, Snow. Por favor, acalme-se. Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu amo você e porque certamente você não merece nada disso que está lhe acontecendo no momento. – Inesperadamente disse Red, pressentindo os sentimentos ruins que envolviam sua amada mesmo com a distância existente entre elas. Distância que não ficou presente por muito tempo agora Red havia voltado um pouco por onde já tinha andado, somente para ficar de frente com a mulher que estava andando lentamente e estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

– E eu amo você também Red, eu só não queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo... Eu só gostaria que as coisas fosse mais simples. – Snow disse em tom baixo com os olhos cobertos de um aspecto lacrimejante e exaustos. Red sentia uma dor indescritível ao reparar naquele aspecto percorrendo os olhos de sua amada e imediatamente dirigiu seu dedo indicador e polegar para erguerem o queixo da mulher de pele contraste pálido, a silenciando com um carinhoso e suave beijo em seus lábios.

O beijo inesperado, porém bem aproveitado por Snow a fizera sentir uma mudança interior maravilhosa. Todos os nervos que a cercavam, todas as dúvidas, toda a culpa e toda a preocupação com simplesmente tudo foram acalmados... É verdade que todos os problemas que as envolviam não foram definitivamente resolvidos com aquele amoroso beijo, mas foram bem cuidados e interiormente, Snow sentia que Red havia lhe dito que talvez as coisas sejam tão simples quanto Snow desejava.

Após o encerro lento do beijo, Red segurou gentilmente ambas as mãos de Snow com suas próprias e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, a convocou para começar a andar novamente enquanto dizia:

– Venha. Nossa cabana está logo a frente.

Ainda maravilhada pelo o efeito que o beijo de Red havia lhe causado e com um sorriso esperançoso a formar seus lábios recém-beijados, Snow segurou firmemente de volta somente uma das mãos de Red e começou a andar no ritmo desta, já podendo avistar a tão procurada cabana bem na hora em que o sol já havia se posto quase completamente.

– Finalmente.

Ambas as mulheres andaram juntas ansiosamente até alcançarem a porta da cabana e entrarem no local com a mesma ansiedade que a procuraram.

A cabana em questão se tratava na verdade de uma velha cabana cercada de magia boa e somente pessoas com puras intenções podiam localizá-la de fato. Ela era muito pouca conhecida e fora criada pela mesma feiticeira que criara a capa vermelha de Red.

As únicas pessoas que realmente encontraram e puderam entrar na cabana foram Red e Snow White. Nem mesmo a avó de Red pudera de fato encontrar o local, por isso ela havia também se separado das duas garotas e pelo mesmo motivo as mesmas refiriam ao local como a cabana delas.

Ela era pequena, velha e tinha um aspecto bastante abandonado por fora... Porém por dentro era acolhedora e possuía móveis antigos feitos de madeira refinada e uma lareira inesperada já posta com alguns galhos e fogo. A cabana era inteiramente mágica e recebia muito bem a presença das duas mulheres que exploravam ansiosamente todos os cantos dela, até ambas pararem no mesmo cômodo e perceberem algo: Só havia um único quarto com uma única cama de casal na cabana. Anteriormente haviam dois quartos e duas camas. E o detalhe de que só havia uma cama agora, fez com que ambas as mulheres corassem.

– Você não acha estranho que tenha somente uma cama aqui sendo que da última vez a cabana nos ofereceu duas camas, Red? – Perguntou Snow, enquanto ainda tinha sua pele branca contemplada por alguns toques rosados nas suas maçãs do rosto.

– Sim... Um tanto. – Respondera a mulher para quem foi dirigida a pergunta, aquela que no momento estava em um estado de timidez ainda mais forte do que a outra e havia se encolhida contra a porta de entrada do quarto, enquanto o analisava sem se locomover.

Enquanto Snow White estava a percorrer pelo quarto lentamente cheia de curiosidade. Os detalhes daquele tinham sempre um aspecto amarronzados, tirando os lençóis brancos da única cama do local e ao reparar nisso, Snow andou até o canto direito da cama de tamanho grande extravagante e tocou nos lençóis e assim, impressionou-se com a leveza daqueles. Animada com a textura dos lençóis, a mesma sentou-se no canto da cama e repousou ambas as suas mãos sob os lençóis e tocara neles deliberadamente, sorrindo por agora estar sentindo mais a leveza da textura daqueles e ao longo em que permanecia a tocá-los, tal comentou para a mulher da capa vermelha que ainda se encontrava na entrada do quarto.

– Red, venha cá, esses lençóis são muito macios. – O sorriso de Snow transmitia uma felicidade contagiante e aquilo enchia o coração de Red de ternura.

E assim a mulher da capa vermelha caminhou até o local onde Snow White estava sentada na cama, porém ao se encontrar a frente desta, Red decidira outra coisa além de simplesmente tocar nos lençóis e lentamente abaixara o seu corpo para em seguida espalhar ambas as suas pernas e em fim sentar-se no colo da mulher de pele pálida, tendo cuidado para não colocar muito peso de seu corpo sob aquela e também tendo cuidado para analisar as expressões da mesma por tal ato inesperado.

Snow achava que poderia explodir de tanta timidez, mas não negava o arrepio que sentia e lhe percorria toda a sua barriga por ter a mulher tão próxima de si. O que a fazia observar tal mulher com os olhos contendo uma mistura de timidez e luxaria.

Red ao perceber o olhar intenso e inesperadamente excitado que sua amada lhe oferecia, morderá o próprio lábio inferior e sorria maliciosamente enquanto deslizava as mãos pela textura dos lençóis da cama que Snow havia comentando. Rindo baixinho ao reparar que realmente os lençóis em questão eram deliciosamente macios, Red comentará.

– Você tinha razão... – O tom daquela era suave e baixo, mas podia também ser descrito como sensual e sugestivo devido toda a proximidade do corpo dela com o da outra e o de seus rostos.

Snow estava chegando a quase não conseguir respirar com facilidade devido todo o arrepio e calor que lhe envolvia por estar observando e sentindo a mulher repousada de frente em seu colo. Ela podia sentir as coxas firmes daquela encostar-se a sua cintura mesmo sob o tecido do longo vestido que vestia. E ela também podia sentir o ar predatório e sedutoramente malicioso da mesma. Hipnotizada pelos lábios rosados de Red e pela essência devastadora desta em geral, Snow havia demorado um pouco do que deveria para perguntar o motivo do comentário da outra mulher, mas ao finalmente falar, sua voz saiu ofegante e quase entre gaguejos.

– Sobre... O que?

Red dera uma leve risada maliciosa ao reparar no tom ofegante de sua amada, e deixando escapar um leve ronrono felino de sua garganta, ela se aproximou mais da mulher que estava com o corpo almejando indiscretamente pelo o seu próprio e após reparar em todos aqueles detalhes, repousara seu rosto no ombro daquela para deslizar os lábios devagarmente até ao lado do ouvido direito da mesma e sussurrar.

– Sobre os lençóis, querida... Eles realmente são macios.

E após disser isso, Red deslizara seus lábios predatórios pelo canto direito do pescoço da mulher que imediatamente soltará um gemido com o simples contato dos lábios da mulher de capa vermelha em sua pele, mas ao a mesma dar continuidade a aquele ato, envolvendo sua pele de leves beijos e alguns chupões intensamente sugestivos, Snow acabará sentindo suas pernas tremerem, suas mãos involuntariamente segurarem firmemente na cintura de Red como uma espécie de apoio e entre gemidos baixos e ofegantes, aquela que tinha o pescoço sendo atacado, disserá.

– R-Red... Eu... Você...

– _Shiii..._ – Red fazia um som de silencioso para a jovem mulher de cabelos negros e pele quente e arrepiada pelo seu ataque e também pela sua voz contra ela. Querendo acalmar os nervos e a maneira trêmula como o corpo de sua amada se encontrava, entre suas palavras seguintes ficava somente distribuindo beijos deliciados na região do pescoço daquela onde havia espalhado chupões. – Se você não quiser que eu continue, por favor, me avise... Mas posso dizer que sinto seu desejo por mim sem nem precisar me esforçar. Sem querer soar muito autoconfiante, é claro...

– Não, você está certa... Eu realmente a desejo nesse sentido, Red... Mas eu nunca... Eu... – Os olhos de Snow estava quase fechados de prazer por todos os atos e carinhos que recebia por todo o seu pescoço, pois além dos beijos ela também sentia a mão esquerda de Red espalhar acaricias pelo canto esquerdo de seu pescoço e também pelo seu ombro. Isso e ouvir o tom sensual e um tanto rouco da mulher que a acariciava estava levando-a a loucura. – Eu... -

Porém antes que Snow pudesse terminar o que ela estava começando a dizer novamente, ambas as mulheres ouviram um barulho um tanto alto e bastante peculiar ao mesmo tempo e olharam ao redor tentando descobrir o que era, até repararem que na realidade, era apenas um ronco do estômago de Snow White.

Snow sentia como se fosse possível explodir de tamanha vergonha pelo seu ronco, enquanto Red havia dera uma risada alta por ter achado muito adorável aquilo. Porém assim que a mulher que ria percebeu o estado intensamente tímido da mulher que aparentemente estava com muita fome e vergonha, Red segurou o rosto de Snow e lhe dera um beijo carinhoso e descontraído em seus lábios e em seguida após o encerro do beijo, com um sorriso amigável e acolhedor, disse:

– Bem... Como percebo que minha tão amada princesa está com uma fome diferente da minha, irei fazer-nos uma sopa para que possam nos alimentar e descansar, e assim enfrentarmos o que nos espera amanhã de barriga cheia e espírito renovado, tudo bem?

Snow permanecia corada por toda a situação embaraçosa, porém sorria docilmente para a mulher que lhe oferecia tal proposta e para responder a mesma, balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa. Ela quase não podia acreditar que a mulher que tão sensualmente a devorava pelo pescoço era ao mesmo tempo essa mulher tão bem humorada e otimista que não se importava em lidar com situações um tanto peculiares e embaraçosas e só via o lado bom delas. Mas... Bem, _essa é a Red_, e Snow amava cada aspecto da personalidade dela.

– Eu irei montar a mesa então. – Anunciou Snow e após tal anúncio Red sairá de seu colo e ambas foram juntas até a cozinha da cabana.

O mundo ainda era um local sombrio e instável. Plebeus em sofrimento, reis tiranos. A Rainha Má ainda estava dando continuidade aos seus planos para destruir totalmente a felicidade e esperança de Snow White e o Príncipe Charming ainda não entendia como a Rainha planejava feri-lo também. Porém tudo isso não estava passando tanto na mente das duas mulheres que preparavam suas comidas na cozinha no momento. Estando juntas, o mundo parecia simples e maneável, talvez mais do que ele realmente é... Mas talvez toda a felicidade daquelas fosse a verdadeira arma para causar o sofrimento do Príncipe que tanto amava Snow White também.

E a Rainha Má estaria fazendo questão de fazer com que ele descobrisse sobre a relação de Snow White com a garota loba da _pior maneira possível_.


End file.
